Found you
by twdalixbrooke
Summary: Millie, Bonnie, Shel and Becca head up to the misty mountains- hoping to find Millie's little sister. will she be there? But a man catches her eye... KennyxMillie
1. Chapter 1

Millie swiped her brown hair out of her face and slumped back down onto the camping chair. Things were tough for the group and they continued to linger throughout the fields, and Millie finally had enough. She needed to find her little sister and she knew that she was still alive- she had a feeling.

"I'm getting tired of this, we need to get moving," she sighed as the lifeless faces glanced up at her as if she were an alien. Everyone kept taking turns in fending to the fire that seemed to light up things- only by a little bit.

"I agree. We've been stuck out here for days," Bonnie said as she gathered up items from her battered tent; the rest stared at them in confusion when Phillip soon realised where they were heading.

"It's too dangerous out there!" He warned, taking long steps towards the girls. Becca and Shel tended to the glistening fire while trying not to get involved with the current issue; and Wyatt and Vince slowly walked up to Phillip.

"It's too dangerous HERE!" Millie snapped as she yanked her bag over her shoulder, not giving a damn about the weight; it held a couple bottles of water, a few snacks, spare clean clothes, her old teddy, and two picture frames of her family.

"Fine go. We're staying right here." Phillip scowled and stormed back off to his tent. Everyone shook their heads in disbelief and carried on their worthless duties.

"Come on Bonnie, let's go." Millie huffed as Shel stopped them.

"Me and Becca wanna come, can we?" She asked, clinging onto Becca whom was slowly cowering behind her.

"Sure," Bonnie awnsered- not caring that Wyatt and Vince were glaring at her. They sighed in relief as the four girls collected up their things and slowly moved out of the camp.

"Millie!" Phillip called after her as she groaned and spun around, facing him as he approached her cautiously.

"You'll never find your sister, she's probably DEAD," he growled clenching his fists by his sides.

"You. little. prick." she scowled and raised her gun to his forehead. The girls gasped and gently pulled her back- afraid she'd pull the trigger. "She's alive, I know she is so you can shut your fucking mouth!" She shouted swinging her fist as it connected with his face.

"Let's go," Millie spat and turnt on her heel while the girls slowly followed her trail.

"That punch was awesome yesterday," Becca giggled as she attempted to lighten up the dreadful mood. Millie smiled warmly at her as she reloaded her gun for the trip ahead.

"We need to head to the mountains, it's the safest place," Millie stated as the girls effortessly perched themselves on a log. They had been travelling for a couple of days and it seemed to go very slowly; they couldn't stop though, Millie had a feeling her sister was there.

"Are you sure? It will take another three days- at least," Shel huffed as she glanced at Becca who began to whine. Bonnie stood up and faced the two girls that were worn out.

"Yes, we should get some rest though," Bonnie suggested as she flicked her maple hair over her pale shoulder. Everyone agreed to the idea and entered the small cabin that held some food and a couple of beds.

"This will have to do, night girls." Millie mumured before finally laying down.

*3 days later*

"Thank god we're here," Bonnie sighed as they all heaved themselves up the snowy hill that lead them to the large ski lodge.

"Is anyone even here?" Becca asked as she frowned at the empty looking lodge, Millie's heart dropped as she furiously sprinted to the boarded up windows. Tears rolled down her splotched cheeks as she banged on the wooden boards.

"What's wrong?" Shel gasped as she tried to calm the poor girl down.

"There has to be people here! What about my sister?!" Millie awnsered as she wiped the thick dust that lingered upon the old windows. She peered inside only to see lights were on and faint figures moved along inside.

"There's people in there, s-should we go in?" Millie hesitated, the girls looked at her for a second before slowly nodding their heads.

They made their way over to the door that was partly opened- Millie's heart pounded furiously as she raised her shaky hand to open it. Bonnie gulped thickly, knowing that this might not go quite as plan.

The glass door squeeked open as the muttering inside halted, they shuffled inside to see unfamiliar strangers raise their shotguns to each of the girls foreheads.

"Who are you?! What do you want?!" They growled, squinting so they could get a better look at the women. Shel took a deep breath and stepped forward,

"We're not here to hurt anybody, we just -" Before she could finish, the man grabbed her shoulder and held her to his chest, the girls stood there shocked as he instantly pointed the gun to her head.

"Please! Don't hurt her!" Becca pleaded as she sobbed continuously. Bonnie stood there in a daze before Millie bravely butted in.

"Let her go, we aren't here to cause trouble... please."

"Kenny! Do as she says, they're good people, well as far as I can tell." Another man strolled up to them as 'Kenny' and the other men backed away slowly.

"I'm so sorry about that, I'm Walter... and this here is Kenny, Matthew and Sam." He said motioning the men who sighed and waved.

Millie glanced at Kenny who was rather good looking, he wore a dull green jacket that covered his torso and battered jeans, he also had a dirty cap that lay upon his thick dark hair- she especially liked the grey beard that surrounded his pink plump lips. She assumed he was in his mid 40's.

"I'm Millie, this is Bonnie, Becca and Shel." She said motioning to the girls that cowered behind her. Walter smiled and ushered them to follow him; which they did.

"You can stay and have dinner with us if you want, we have spare rooms for you to stay in." Walter offered as he stirred the dinner that began to boil.

"That would be lovely, thank you." Millie replied, smiling greatly at the kind man. Kenny walked up to them with another woman, Millie frowned and started to feel a little jealous.

"This is my girl Sarita," he said pecking her lightly on the cheek.

"Nice to meet you all." Sarita grinned as she snuggled into him, Bonnie rolled her eyes as Millie did the same.

A little girl sat in the front of the fire as she fiddled with a photo repeatedly in her small hand. Millie's eyes immediately widened as she cautiously shuffled over to the girl- it then hit her.

"C-Clementine?" she gasped as the girl turnt around.

She hadn't seen those hazel eyes in ages...


	2. Chapter 2

"M-Millie?" Clementine gasped as she struggled to process her words.

"I've missed you so much sis," Millie sobbed as she engulfed Clem into a loving hug. The two stayed like that for a while, just chatting about how each of their journey's went.

"I thought you were dead," Clem sighed as she stuffed the picture of a man into her pocket. Millie assumed it was Lee, she never got to see how Kenny was back then. Her and Clem lost contact after Lee found her.

"Well, I'm here now 'kay?" Millie smiled warmly as she heard Walter shout out,

"Dinner's ready!"

Everyone sat at the wooden tables, Kenny sat inbetween Sarita and Millie while Clem and Walter were opposite.

"I came with a group, they've gone to gather supplies for a while." Clem spoke as she dug into the yummy meal.

"Cool, did they say how long?" Millie replied as she ate the food of the spoon.

"They left two days ago, so they'll be back tomorrow." She awnsered.

"You two sure do look alike," Kenny laughed as he grasped Sarita's hand above the table.

Clem rolled her eyes and replied saracastically, "We ARE sisters so..."

Millie took a deep breath and tried to ignore the flirty comments that Kenny and Sarita were saying; she just couldn't.

"The food is wonderful Walter thank you, now if you'll excuse me." she jumped up and rushed into the room that Matthew showed her to earlier.

She lied down onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling, nothing could bore her more. She'd rather be there then to see Kenny all loved up. She was still confused about her feelings towards him; it's the way he smiles and lights up the mood almost instantly. He is way older than Millie, she's eighteen and he's at least fourty two. But she doesn't give a shit.

"Millie has a crush!" Clem giggled in the doorway, she strolled over and lied down next to her sister.

"What are you on about?" Millie scoffed, trying to act like nothing was going on.

"It's obvious you like Kenny sis, please don't deny it because I knew for a fact you do." Clem snapped unexpectedly,

"Ok FINE, don't you dare tell him otherwise l'll..."

"You'll what?"

"I'll do this!" Millie leaped onto Clem and began to tickle her sides.

"O-ok I w-won't!" She laughed as Millie finally got off and leant against the headboard.

"It's time for bed young lady,"

"I'm eleven years old you granny." Clem giggled as Millie shot her a death glare.

"And I'm Eighteen you baby, now shoo, go to bed missy."

Clementine gave up and headed back to her own room, Millie just lied there and fiddled with the necklace that was hung around her neck. She remembered the day her dad gave it to her, it was her presant on her tenth birthday.

She hopped into spare pajamas and snuggled under the covers; she tried to sleep but Kenny was constantly popping into her mind. She heard the lights go off downstairs signalling everyone else was going to sleep.

*An hour later*

Millie still couldn't doze off, she was shifting her sleeping position but it did her no good.

She decided to go downstairs for a drink so that's what she did.

She crept down the stairs but held tightly onto the railing because it was pitch black; if she turnt on a light she knew it would wake people up.

"Sarita... is that you?" Kenny spoke as she saw the outline of him on the couch. She coughed and attempted to mimick her accent.

"Yes it's me."

"C'mere, I've been waiting for you," She gulped thickly and shuffled over to him; she was in BIG trouble.

"I've missed you babe," he breathed out as he gripped tightly onto her slim waist.

"It's late, y-you should be in bed," Millie stuttered as he pulled her into his lap.

"Nah, I was thinking of something else." He reached over and turnt on the lamp which brightened up her face.

"Millie?! What the fuck?!" He whispered shoving her off.

"Uh I- I..." she looked down in embarassment as heat began to rise to her cheeks; a tingly feeling erupted in her abdomen as she bit her lip at his shirtless form. He had a great body for his age,

"You said you were... I... what were you thinking?" Kenny sighed and swept his hand through his thick hair.

"I'm sorry..." she murmered as she slowly sat down next to him, he tensed up when he noticed that her pajama shorts were further up then expected; his eyes trailed down her soft tanned legs.

Millie couldn't take her eyes off his body, they didn't realise they were checking eachother out. She licked her bottom lip as they made eye contact; she was excited for some reason and wanted to get onto some action; but then she remembered, he has a girlfriend...

"Kenny, you down here baby?" Sarita said as she approached the two.

"Yes hun, I'm just coming, I'll be up there in a minute." he replied standing up and kissing her on the forehead.

"Okay babe, make sure you hurry up." She giggled as she rushed back up the stairs quietly.

"Okay- don't do that again," Kenny ordered as he turnt to Millie. She nodded and stood upon her shaky legs.

"Sorry Kenny.." she whispered.

"Same time here tomorrow night okay? Don't forget." he said as he walked away.

He wants to see her again?


End file.
